Implantable medical device systems including those that provide electrical stimulation therapy for cardiac, neurological, or other purposes are susceptible to malfunction from certain external conditions. For instance, MRI scanners produce magnetic fields and high frequency electromagnetic energy that may cause various issues for an implantable medical device. In the case of an MRI, one issue is that the magnetic fields may cause false sensing of physiological signals that are used to control the electrical stimulation which may lead to improper stimulation.
In order to operate during the MRI scan, an implantable medical device may be programmed by an external device to enter an MRI mode of operation in order to continue to function appropriately. For example, the MRI mode may cease the sensing of physiological signals and provide electrical stimulation in a manner that does not rely on the sensing of such signals. While operating in the MRI mode may resolve the issue, the implantable medical device is manually programmed to enter into the mode which, in some instances, may be subject to human error. Furthermore, manually programming the implantable medical device just prior to the MRI procedure requires that the external device and specialized support personnel be available at the site of the MRI, resulting in a large service burden for the medical field.